noteparade
by mr.anime02
Summary: no matter who they are when someone dies they will be judge by an arbiter, even kira
1. Chapter 1

those who use the death note can not go to heaven or hell, that's what Ryuk said, however that because all of those how die either go to the void or get

reincarnated, Ryuk purposely left that part out to sound scary.

the story takes place threw the death parade's characters point of view, and lately they have been getting a lot more people, making them even busier and

more stressed out, now the day has come when they must judge the main characters from death note,

what fate awaits them, will they be judge fairly, will they be smart enough to figure it out and twist the results.

characters include

Kyosuke Higuchi

aiber

wedy

soichiro Yagami

Kiyomi Takada

Mello

Teru Mikami

watari

L

light yagami


	2. Chapter 2

death dice

the elevator doors opened and out came the two guess, they were both confused about what was going on, they took a look at each other,

hey I know you,

really

yeah your Kyosuke higuchi, from the yasuba group

kyosuke: yes and you are

your kidding right (he said with a shocked expression)

kyosuke: never mind I lost interest

kyosuke walked away while looking around the hallway

"is this guy serious"

its me hitoshi, hitoshi demegawa from sakura TV

kyosuke just ignored him and kept walking

hitoshi: how could you not have heard of me, were one of the top TV station

that when they saw a bar with a lounge area

its a pleasure to me you, welcome to quin-decom, my name is Decom and I will be your bartender

the two were confused and approached the bar slowly

Decom: you will most likely find this a strange question but I do have to ask it, do the either of you remember how you arrived here

hitoshi: now that you mention it, last I remember I was at the TV station and was trying to find a new story, I think there was something but (hitoshi got frustrated) I cant remember

Decom: I see and you sir

Kyosuke: I just got home after a meeting, I can vaguely remember that night being different somehow but I'm not sure what

Decom: very good thank you for indulging me

Decom: I will now explain some things about your situation, pay close attention

1\. I am unable to inform you about your where abouts.

2, The two of you will play a game soon.

3\. The game will be decided by a roulette spin. A mint colored board descends from the ceiling, broken up into nine sections.

4\. This is a high stake game, your lives are on the line

5\. You are unable to leave until the game is completed

Hitoshi: what you cant hold me here and force to play some death game,

hitoshi started walking away in fraustration

Kyosuke: hitoshi wait, lets here the man out, decom was it, tell me what happens to the winner

Decom: I'm afraid I cannot reveal that at this time

Kyosuke: then were done here

kyosuke got up and started to walk away

Decom: I see I take it that this means you refuse to play

kyosuke: that's right

Decom: I would sincerily recommend against that

the walls behind decom opened up and they saw what looked like corpses hanging from the ceiling

Decom: once you press this button the game will begin (he place a large button on the table)

hitoshi is frighten and an angered kyosuke walks up and pushes the button

hitoshi: why did you push that button

kyosuke: why didn't you

hitoshi: he said our lives were at stake

kyosuke: and wouldn't that make for a great story

hitoshi was confused

Kyosuke: think about it, after ending up in a strange place, the great hitoshi was force to play in a death game, and after surviving you bravely told the whole world about the evils that took place here

hitoshi turned away and grinned "this is perfect, the story I need to boost my rating, but wait why would he tell me that, does he know what will happen if I win, best not remind him, after all, we all need to make sacrifices in the name of justice.

hitoshi: okay then I'll trust you

squares on the board where lighting up, then it stopped and the last square spun around and it craps


End file.
